


Have I Told You Lately

by DNAGraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Qrow and Winter were happy for a small wedding to themselves. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were not as happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my tell me our future series, but since that focuses on their life after Winter getting pregnant, I wanted to post this separately

“What?!”

“What ‘what’?” Qrow asked, pouring coffee.

“What do you mean you’re already married?” Ruby cried.

“I didn’t say we’re married, I said we had a ceremony. It’s not legal or anything.”  
“But why? Don’t you want a real ceremony?” Weiss asked.

“Nah,”

“Not really,” Winter shrugged, taking the coffee Qrow handed her. “Thank you.”

“So you’re not going to have a wedding or anything?” Ruby asked sadly.

“We’re happy just signing the documents and not making a big deal out of it.” Qrow said, sitting beside Winter at their dining table.

“But a wedding would be so nice.” Ruby pouted. “You’d be such a pretty bride,”  
Winter smiled. “Well thank you, but I’ve never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”  
“Well if you guys are going to make it official we should have some kind of reception to mark the occasion.” Weiss proposed.

“Yeah!” Ruby agreed. “We could have an after party or something.”  
“It’s called a reception Rubes,” Yang said, “We could have a small one in the Green behind dad’s place.”  
“Yeah! Please, _please_ uncle Qrow? We’ll organise everything.”

Qrow blinked, surprised at where this had gone and so quickly. He looked over at Winter, who seemed as confused as him. They had a silent conversation before coming to an agreement.

“Fine,” Qrow sighed, and the girls erupted into chatter.

“Before you get carried away, lets lay down some rules,” Qrow said, cutting them off before they got too carried away.

“What kind of rules?” Weiss asked wearily.

“Nothing too big or elaborate.” He said firmly.

“Your ideas have to be passed through us before you actually do anything,” Winter added.

“You can invite who you want, as long as they aren’t going to start trouble.”

“Don’t let this distract you from your regular work.”  
“And you have til the end of May.”  
Winter was surprised at the deadline but agreed nonetheless. He’d given them just over fix weeks, but the girls seemed determined.

“We’ll get right on it,” Ruby said determinedly. “Yang, call Blake; it’s time for team RWBY to reunite.”

“Yeah!” Yang agreed, pulling out her scroll to call her girlfriend.

“Let’s go back to dads; we can start finding wedding websites.”  
“Let’s go. See you guys later!” Yang took off and the others followed her. Qrow and Winter looked at each other.

“So… I guess we’re having a proper wedding,” Qrow shrugged.

“I guess.”  
Qrow looked over at Winter, who was staring down at her coffee.

“Is this a problem? We don’t have to do it if you’re having second thoughts.”  
“I’m not.” She assured him. “Why May?” She asked, finally looking at him. Qrow shrugged, looking away from her.

“Qrow?”  
“I… I wanted a summer wedding. If that’s alright with you,”  
Winter smiled softly, taking his hand. He looked over at her.  
“A summer wedding sounds perfect,”


	2. Tell Me it's not too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic snowbirds

Three days later there had been suspiciously little news from the girls.

“So what kind of stuff do you think they’ll ask us?” Winter asked, flicking through her scroll on the bed.  
“I don’t know,” Qrow said from the bathroom, “Clothes stuff. Flowers. I’ve only been to one wedding before and that was Summer’s and Tai’s. not exactly recent.”  
“What kind of wedding do you want?”  
“I don’t know, Win,” Qrow walked into the bedroom yawning. “This is why we wanted to get married in Vacuo; to avoid all this hassle.”  
“It might be nice though,” Winter shrugged.

Qrow sat on the bed and looked over Winter’s shoulders at her scroll. “What are you looking at?”  
“Just… wedding stuff.”  
“Wedding dresses?” He asked her, sitting right beside her. “The other day, you said you never thought about yourself in a wedding dress. Why not?”

“Getting married was never really a priority. And after a lifetime of watching my parents, marriage seemed like more hassle than it was worth.”

“What changed your mind?”  
Winter rolled her eyes, smiling. “You did, Qrow.”  
“Damn right I did,”  
Winter laughed, closing her scroll and putting it on the bedside table. “We should get some rest; it’s only a matter of time before the girls burst in with an enormous binder full of ideas.”  
“We’re gonna have a hell of a time reigning them in,” Qrow chuckled, dropping his forehead on her shoulder.   
“We really should have looked harder for an officiant in Vacuo.”  
“Mm. I am looking forward to seeing you in the wedding dress.” He admitted, kissing her neck. “I remember that black dress in Atlas.”  
Winter smiled, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck, his hands softly pushing her singlet up.

“It’ll be nice seeing you in a proper suit.” She mused. “Without the cape.”  
“Babe I’m trying to do something here,”  
Winter laughed, turning her head to kiss him. He slipped his hand into her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist, pressing their chests together. He slowly pushed her down onto the pillow, positioning himself above her.

“God you’re so beautiful,” he said breathlessly against her lips. His hand moved down, caressing her hips, slipping between her legs. Winter moaned, griping his shoulder tightly. Qrow pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“Sure you wanna do this?” He teased, kissing the corner of her mouth. “We aren’t even married.”  
“Stop being –” she gasped, clutching the pillow under her head, “Stop being a smartass,” She moaned. Qrow grinned, slipping his fingers inside her, working Winter until she came with a cry, gripping the sheets so tightly they almost tore. Qrow pulled his shirt off before reaching over and turning off the lamp. The moon cast a silver light over them as they spent the night tangled up in each other, the world ceasing to exist outside their bedroom and each other.

As they lay together hours later, drifting off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, Qrow couldn’t help but feel excitement in his chest at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first sex scene I've ever written, don't judge me.   
> Please leave a comment if you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Qrow get their outfits for the wedding sorted

“AH!”  
“What?!” Winter whirled around at the scream, looking over to see her sister standing in the doorway, eyes wide, hands over her mouth. “What’s wrong?”  
“You look so beautiful!” Weiss cried, rushing over to her.

“Oh. Thank you.” Winter looked back at her reflection. She must have tried on six or seven already, not to mention the dozens she had dismissed on sight. But this one; this one was perfect. Sleeveless, backless, covered in white and pale blue lace. She wandered what Qrow would think of it. Biting her lip, she wandered if it would get the same reaction as the black dress had.

“You’re so pretty!” Ruby squealed, taking pictures. The girls were all in their usual outfits – which had almost gotten them kicked out – as well as the veil Ruby had put in her hair and garter yang was using as a hairband. The additions… hadn’t helped the staffs wary glances.

“This one is definitely the best so far,” Yang agreed. “What kind of hairstyle do you think you’ll have? Something up and fancy would look really nice with that dress.”  
“Let’s slow down,” Weiss said, “She hasn’t even decided on the dress yet.”  
Winter smiled at her reflection. This dress had evoked more emotion than any other had. “This is the one,” She confirmed.

“Yay!” Ruby bounced on her feet, zipping around to take more pictures.

“Nice! We can check the dress off the list at last,” Yang grinned triumphantly. Blake’s head appeared over the back of the lounge, a large flower crown veil on her head.   
“Can we go home now?” She asked.   
“No; we still have to pick out accessories.”  
“I don’t think I’ll be wearing many,” Winter tried to stop them from going overboard before they could leave the docks.

“You still need earrings and a necklace,” Weiss said, literally ticking the dress off the list she had on her scroll.

“Fine,” Winter agreed, “But I’m taking off the dress first.”. By the time she had put the dress back into it’s bag and redressed, the girls had accumulated an assortment of jewellery for her to consider. She chose simple silver dangle earrings with blue studs at the bottom, and necklace of twists of sterling silver with a blue tear shaped sapphire at the bottom. The girls paid (‘It’s a wedding gift Winter!’) and Winter was relieved when Weiss said they could go home.

 

“Come on let me see.” Qrow pleaded later that night.  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s bad luck to see the dress before the wedding,”  
“Since when are you superstitious?”  
“Since I’m marrying the incarnation of misfortune.”  
“Let me see Win,” Qrow whined, trying to get her scroll from her.

“No.”

“I let you see me in my suit.”  
“Because you were still in it when I came home,” she pointed out.

“you make an excellent point can I see the dress?”  
“Okay.”  
“Really?”  
“On our wedding day.”  
“… You’re the worst.”  
“You love me,”  
Winter stood from the lounge, walking into the kitchen.

He called after her, “Can you bring me the ice cream please?”

“Are you going to keep asking about the dress?”  
Qrow sighed dramatically, slipping down to the floor. “ _Fine,_ ”

“Okay then,” Winter walked in with the ice cream and two spoons.

Qrow sat back onto the seat, grinning at her.

_Three weeks_

 

 

 

[Here ](https://www.slayingdress.org/products/vintage-cap-sleeves-open-back-lace-wedding-dresses-2018)is Winter's dress and [Here](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/384987468122099549/) is her necklace


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day left til the big day!

“Lights?”  
“Check.”  
“Chairs?”  
“Check.”  
“Cake?”  
“Check.”  
“Photographer?”  
“Check.”  
“Music?”  
“Uh,”  
“Check!” Yang called down from the second story. Weiss and Ruby looked up at Yang who was waving down at them from where she was hanging out the window, nailing fairy lights along the side of the wooden house.

“Can you see anyone?” Weiss called up.

“Not yet, but the ship just landed,”

“Are the flowers ready?” Weiss asked Ruby, turning back to her checklist.  
“Blakes calling them now to make sure everything’s ready.” Ruby replied, looking out at her backyard where the wedding would take place. “I can’t believe it’s happening tomorrow!” She grinned, bouncing on her feet.

“Ruby, focus,” Weiss poked her girlfriend, trying to keep her on track, “Does everyone have their outfits?”  
“Yes Weiss, everyone got their clothes sorted two weeks ago.”  
“Luggage goes missing on flights Ruby,”

“Weiss, relax; everything is going to go fine.”  
“Not if we don’t finish this checklist. Makeup?”

“Weiss, you’re doing Winter’s makeup.”  
“…Oh right. Moving on; the toasts?”  
“Dad, you, General Ironwood, Yang and me are giving toasts, and Qrow wants to say something last.” Ruby said, ticking the names off with her fingers.

“Good. The rings?”  
“Dad’s got them until tomorrow,”  
“Food?”  
“Dad finished the shopping this morning,” Yang said, jumping down to the ground and walking over to them. “he checked he had everything twice, so we’re good to go.”  
“Gifts?”  
“What was left,” Yang raised her hand to block out the sun, looking in the trees. She spotted Blake wrapping the fairy lights in the trees on the edge of the forest.

“They were very insisted we don’t get them anything,” Ruby sighed sadly. “All we have left is your gift, mine and Yang’s picture and General Ironwoods gift.”

“Where _are_ Qrow and Winter anyway?” Weiss asked.

“It’s almost one,” Yang answered, “Qrow should be taking Winter to the house,”  
“Ah!” Ruby squealed in delight. “I can’t wait to hear how she reacts.”  
“I can’t believe he built her a house,” Yang said, laughing slightly. “I hope she likes it,”

“I’m sure she’ll love it.” Weiss assured them. “she’d better after all the effort we put into it.”  
“’We’?” Yang asked. “Uncle Qrow and dad did all the heavy lifting.”  
“I’m just saying I contributed to the design to ensure Winter loved the house.”  
“Guys!” Blake called over from the tree. “I’ve run out of lights. Also, I can’t get down.”

 

 

“Do you have everything? Makeup? Dress? Bouquet? Jewellery? Shoes?”  
“Weiss calm down,” Winter cut her sister off, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

“I’m just making sure you’re ready. You’re getting _married tomorrow_ Winter, aren’t you nervous?”  
“I’m attending a small party to officiant my marriage to someone I’ve been in a relationship with for over two years; why would I be nervous?”  
“Because everyone is nervous before their wedding.”  
“When was the last time you went to a wedding Weiss.”  
“They just are okay?”  
“Weiss, calm down,” Winter walked over, forcing Weiss to sit on the bed. “Everything will be fine. It’s not the end of the world; it’s a wedding.”  
“But we put so much work into this,” Weiss moaned, “I just want it to go well,”  
“It will,” Winter reassured her, sitting beside her. “I have absolute faith that the wedding will be wonderful.”

“I hope so.”  
“It will. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself. I’d marry Qrow in a half desolate church in Vacuo. The fairy lights are just a nice bonus.”  
Weiss cracked a smile. “Thank you.”  
“Tomorrow is going to be amazing,” Winter said with certainty, “Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the wedding!  
> Who do you guys think should catch the bouquet?


	5. Chapter 5

When Tai woke up the next morning the sun was barely up. He crept through his house, into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee and breakfast. He knew Qrow was probably up; he had trouble sleeping when his semblance got into his head.

Tai walked back upstairs, listening for any sounds of life throughout the house as he walked to Qrow’s room in the back of the house. With a light knock, Tai opened the door, closing it behind him.

Qrow was sat in a chair facing out the window that overlooked the barebones wedding seat up.

“Good morning,” Tai said cheerfully, putting Qrow’s coffee on the windowsill. “How are you feeling?”  
Qrow shrugged. “Nervous, I guess,” He dropped his head down, running his fingers through his hair. He raised his head again, his leg going ten to the mile.

“Well you better snap out of it soon,” Tai clapped his hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “You’re getting married today. Everything’s going to be fine.” Tai chose his words carefully, trying to bait him.  
“Yeah but what if it isn’t?” Here we go. “What if there’s a Grimm attack? Or someone objects?” He began to list off. “What if it storms or I forget my vows?” He sunk down in the chair, pulling at his hair as he spiralled.

“Qrow, all the forecast call for sunshine,” Tai assured him, “There’s like, twenty people attending your wedding; no one’s going to object. The food is being prepared right now by a wonderful cook, Yang’s got the backup music system ready, Weiss has checked the checklist a million times, the rehearsal went off without a hitch and when was the last time a Grimm came this close to the house? You lived her most of the time for ten years and not a single Grimm came onto the property.”

Qrow sighed, dropping his head on the back of the seat, letting Tai’s words sink in. Rational thinking didn’t always work against the paranoia running rampant, his semblance egging it on like a teenager encouraging a fight, but over the years Tai had mastered the technique, and he had been preparing for the wedding since the day Qrow told him how serious he was about Winter.

“Why am I nervous? I shouldn’t be nervous,” Qrow mumbled through his hands.

“It’s your wedding day Qrow; you’re supposed to be nervous. It’s a big commitment.”

“But I know I want this?” He leaned forward. “We’re practically already living together, I mean I built us a house! How can I still be nervous?”

Tai shrugged, smiling, “I almost passed out before Summer and I got married. And she was already pregnant with Ruby. Trust me, once you see her all these bad feelings will disappear.”  
Qrow nodded, taking a slow, deep breath. “I’m holding you to that,”

 

 

 

“I think I might be nervous.” Winter said, gripping the arms of her chair later that morning.

“Look what you did Weiss,” Yang said accusatorily as she walked past them.

“Shut up Yang, I’m trying to concentrate,” Weiss swatted her away, carefully twisting Winter’s hair.

“Are you sure you don’t want Ren to help?” Nora asked, lying beside Blake on the bed and flicking through one of Weiss’ wedding magazines. “He’s really good with hair; he used to do Pyrrha’s all the time; he’s really good.”  
“I can do it,” Weiss mumbled around the clips in her mouth.

“She spent the last two months practising on me every day,” Yang called from the bathroom where she was getting dressed, “Just let her do it.”  
“Thank you,” Weiss said, putting more clips in.

“Although with that hairstyle it’s going to take forever to get all the clips out,” Yang added as she opened the door, now wearing a golden-yellow dress. Blake stood from the bed, grabbing her dress from the hanger and walked past Yang to the bathroom. Yang took Blake’s spot on the bed.

“Do _not_ wrinkle your dress,” Weiss snapped, not even looking over at them. Yang rolled her eyes and sat up, straightening her dress.

“Is Velvet here yet?” Weiss asked, stepping back to look at the hairstyle.

“She’s on her way,” Ruby said, closing her scroll. “She should be here in about twenty minutes.

“And she has her camera?”  
“She’s got her camera and we have the spare downstairs.”

“Good,”  
“See? Everything’s under control,” Yang assured the sisters.

“Done!” Weiss exclaimed happily as she fastened the silver and blue snowdrop flower pin in Winter’s hair.

“Thank you, Weiss,” Winter said, leaning forward to look at her hair in the mirror. “It looks beautiful.”  
“Okay, relax for a minute while I do Yang’s,” Weiss ushered Winter out of the seat. Yang took a seat in front of Weiss.

“This is the last time you’re ever touching my hair,” She said, crossing her arms.

“Do you want Ruby to do your hair Yang?”  
“… No.”  
“Then sit still.”  
Yang did as she was told. Winter took a seat by the Window, picking up her scroll to check the time. Sixty-eight minutes til the ceremony began. Just as she was about to put it down a message alert appeared at the top of the screen.

_Are you nervous? Not that I’m nervous but are you nervous_

Winter bit her lip, grinning at the message.

“Are you okay?” She replied.

_I’m fine I’m completely fine how are you?_

‘I’m fine. Are you dressed?’

_Yep. All ready. Tai’s messing with me hasdf_

‘Your ‘what’?’

A minute passed before she received another message.

From Tai.

_I’ve confiscated his scroll_

Winter smiled, sending one last message to Qrow before returning it to it’s charger.

 

 

 

“Qrow what are you doing?” Tai asked, grabbing for his friends scroll.

“None of your business.” Qrow answered as he texted away, moving it out of Tai’s reach. Tai tried again, this time succeeding in taking it from him.

“Hey!”  
“You two are supposed to be getting ready; there’s only an hour left til you need to be down there,”  
“It’s not going to take that long to do my hair.”  
Tai smacked him up the back of his head. Qrow’s scroll vibrated and he reached for it.

“You can ask her what she said downstairs.” Tai said, tossing the scroll on the bed. Qrow glared at him, then sat back in his seat. He had hoped talking to Winter would help ease the nerves going mad in his stomach like a prison riot.

 

 

“Oh you look perfect!” Weiss cried as Winter emerged in her dress; the final piece in place. “You look like a princess.”  
“You look like a real ice Queen,” Yang grinned.

“Ah you look so pretty! Uncle Qrow is going to love it!” Ruby cried, bouncing with energy.

“Alright, one last checklist,” said Weiss. “The ‘something’s.”  
“The what?” Nora asked.

“Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue,” said Blake.

“What’s the something old?” Ruby asked.

“My ring,” Winter answered.

“Something new is the hairclip, something blue is the necklace,” listed Weiss.

“What’s borrowed?” Nora asked.

“This,” Yang said, handing Winter a square jewellery box the six of her hand.

Winter took it carefully, opening the box and pulling out a silver-white bracelet with a single rose in the chain.

“Ruby I thought that was yours?” asked Weiss.

“It was our mothers,” Yang explained.

“Qrow asked if you could borrow it for the wedding.” Added Ruby.

“Thank you,” Winter said, extremely touched. “It’s beautiful.”

“Well you’re a part of the family now; we gotta make sure your big day is as perfect as possible.” Yang smiled.  
“Okay everyone,” Weiss ended the moment, clapping her hands. “Head down stairs. Ruby make sure your dad and Qrow are down stairs and Yang make sure the music is ready and everyone’s in position.”  
“On it,” the girls sprang into action, almost running down Whitley in the hallway.

“I have your flowers,” Whitley said, stepping in with the bouquet of white and blue roses.

“Thank you,” Winter said as she took them.

“You both look lovely,” He smiled. Weiss walked over to him, fixing his hair and straightening his jacket.

“Stop it!” Whitley said, trying to shake her off.

“Your tie is crooked!” Weiss snapped, smacking his hand out of the way. Whitley relented, allowing Weiss to fuss.

“Are you ready?” Whitley asked once Weiss let him go.

“Yes,” Winter nodded, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Let’s go then,” Weiss ushered Whitley out of the room. Winter took a deep breath, her hand on her stomach and remembered how far they had come.

The first time they met in the bar in Vacuo.

The first time he made her smile, the first time he made her laugh.

The first time he kissed her in Alabaster.

Him showing up at the airport to stop her leaving. All the stolen kisses and secret smiles, all the nights and days they had spent together. All the nights and days they would.

Without a trace of uncertainty, Winter followed her brother and sister out to her wedding.

 

 

Qrow stood in front of the mirror, straightening his shirt for the millionth time. He had forgone the jacket, claiming it was too hot but really, he just knew Winter thought he looked really good in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up.

“You know she’d be really proud of you,” Tai said, leaning back against the wall.

“I appreciate that, it took a long time to perfect rolling them up neatly,”   
“Not the sleeves smartass.” Tai rolled his eyes with a somewhat sad smile. “You got your act together; you haven’t had a drink in three years. I think Summer would have really liked her,” He said sincerely.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”  
A knock came at the door. “You guys decent?” Yang called through the door.

“We’re dressed,” Qrow called back.

“You’re hilarious,” Yang said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door. “It time to head downstairs. Are you nervous?”  
“Get out of here kid,” Qrow pushed her out into the hallway, “We’ll be down in a minute,”  
Tai stood up straight. “You ready?”  
“Ready,” Qrow nodded.

“I’ll give you a minute.” Tai patted his back, following Yang downstairs.

Qrow took a deep breath, walking over and looking out the window again. Most of the invitees were friends of the girls, with a few of Qrow’s surviving friends and Winter’s family. He had even relented and invited Ironwood and the Vale group (only after _a lot_ of Tai and Winter annoying him citing ‘I want the least amount of people who have seen me in skirt as possible at my wedding’). He and Winter both agreed the wedding was just a good reason for the girls to have a good time with their friends, an excuse to have a party and be happy. Even as he told himself that, remembering their private ceremony in Vacuo, butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

His mind drifted to Winter. He thought of her smile, her laugh, how smart and beautiful she was, how the only thing that gave him a bigger rush than fighting her was holding her in his arms.

“I guess this is it Summer,” He said, looking at the team picture on his nightstand. “Wish me luck,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna catch the bouquet guys?


	6. Chapter 6

Qrow stood at the Altar, his hands shaking as the final guests took their seats. Oscar gave him a small wave from the second row. Yang gave him a thumbs up as the music started. Holy shit, holy shit this was it.

 

“Winter you look lovely,” James said as Winter entered the room.

“Thank you,” She looked down at her dress, as though checking it was still there.

“I’m so happy for you two,”

“And I’m so happy you two haven’t killed each other yet. I really appreciate it.”

Ironwood laughed and wiped his eyes. “I can’t believe how grown up you are now.”  
“Please don’t cry I don’t know how to handle that.”  
“I can’t help it,” He said, teary eyes, “You’re my favourite godchild,”  
“I’m your only godchild,” Winter pointed out with a smile.

“The sentiment remains.” He held his arm out for her as the music began, and with a final calming breath, Winter took it.

 

  
Qrow forgot how to breath as Winter came into view. She looked like an angel, like an accumulation that all that was good in life. He stared at her, taking her hand as she got to the altar.

“Holy shit,” He muttered, and Winter laughed. “You look so beautiful in white,”  
“I always wear white,” she pointed out.

“Exactly,”  
“Winter grinned so hard it hurt her cheeks.

The wedding proceeded, with Qrow and Winter barely hearing a word that was said until the officiant spoke directly to them.

“You’ve memorised your vows?” The officiant asked.

“Yes,” Qrow nodded, his mind running through the vows they had decided to use; having said everything they wanted to say in Vacuo.

“I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of you. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time.” The line made Winter smile at the little inside joke; Qrow always seemed to have the perfect timing, “But most of all, I promise to be a friend to you. I love you.”

Winter blinked; she didn’t want to cry so early. She cleared her throat before repeating the vows back to him. He gave her hand a squeeze as the officiant continued on.

“Qrow, do you take Winter to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?”  
“I do,” he said, before the officiant had finished his last word. Winter laughed slightly, staring adoringly at him.

“Winter, do you take Qrow to be your lawfully wedded husband, sickness and in health, til death do you part?”

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,”  
Qrow instantly wrapped his arms around Winter’s waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Winter smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I love you,” He whispered to her as they broke the kiss.

“I love you too,” she kissed him again.

The turned to the crowd, and arm in arm walked down the aisle.

 

 

The next few hours were hectic; pictures were taken, congratulations were given, and the ceremony set up was switched to the reception area in record time.

Then it was time to throw the bouquet.

“Don’t hurt anyone,” Qrow said as Winter prepared to throw it. Winter rolled her eyes, turning her back on the small gathering of people behind her. One, two, three.

Winter Threw the flowers behind her, only turning around when she heard a scream.

“That’s cheating!” Nora exclaimed.

“What happened?” Winter asked. Ruby was bent over laughing, so Weiss explained.

“Yang caught the bouquet-”

“By detaching her hand,” Blake added, covering a smile.

“And Nora caught her hand.” Weiss finished. Winter laughed, and Nora glared and Yang.

“So… who gets it?” asked Blake.

“It’s in my hand,” said Yang.

“Well your hands in my hand,” Nora said, picking up the prosthetic.

“Give that back. Nora give me my hand back!” Nora took off, Yang on her tail.

Blake and Ren shared a look, and walked off in the opposite direction.  

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Qrow said, his arm around Winter as they sat side by side during the dinner.

“I didn’t think it would feel that different,” She admitted softly, “but it definitely does.”  
“Without a doubt.” He kissed her sweetly. Winter put her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

“Hello!”

Qrow and Winter looked up to see the girls taking their seats opposite them.

“Hey guys,” Qrow grinned.   
“How’s married life?” Yang asked.

“Well if the last two hours have been any indication it’s pretty great,”  
“Don’t oversell it love,” said Winter, patting his arm.

“Never,” He kissed her forehead.

“Aw, you two are so cute,”  
Qrow rolled his eyes, flicking her with water.

“Real mature uncle Qrow,”

“Are you girls having fun?” Winter asked.

“Yeah this is great. it’s a bit weird to see professors of school but it’s cool because we’re not obligated to listen to Port’s stories.”  
Qrow chuckled, glancing over at his friends. From the look on Tai’s face he was definitely telling an embarrassing story about him.

Qrow wandered if it was too late to cancel Tai’s speech…

“No,” Winter said.

“No what?”  
“No you’re not stopping Tai from giving a speech.”  
Qrow broke out into a grin, kissing her hair. “You’re know me so well,”  


 

 

 

 

[Winters hairstyle](http://myweddingguides.com/gallery/wedding-hairstyles/#prettyPhoto%5Bpp_2495%5D/21/), [Winter's bracelet](https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/243633007/rose-braceletfloral-braceletsilver-rose?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=rose%20bracelet&ref=sr_gallery-1-26)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story leave a comment if you liked it or have any ideas for the wedding. I've written most of it but I'd love to hear your ideas


End file.
